Talk:Captain America: Civil War
Ant-Man, Black Panther, and Avengers Since they're all appearing in this film, should we add it to their templates? Thor is a part of SHIELD's template, and SHIELD has a very small role in that. And Age of Ultron too. Themanyfacesofhankpym (talk) 23:34, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Contributions Hey just wanted to say if anyone removes the actor I added to Civil War i won't really care or mind. I had heard about Damion Poitier being in it and chandra being removed (but I didn't remove her) and I thought I'd add it. :The problem is that having heard certain actor is going to be on it is not enough. You need to add credible sources. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 23:01, September 2, 2015 (UTC) : Ok thanks. I was just wondering. Hope your not mad. PS I read your profile and about the first dude you kicked and... Good move :) --The Brainstrummer (talk) 23:25, September 2, 2015 (UTC) ::There's no reason to be mad. No user starts in the wiki knowing exactly how to follow the policies (myself included). And thanks for the compliment. --The ADour-incible ADour (talk) 00:06, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Spoiler alert! Steve Rogers (AKA Captain America) fakes his death and he tells Bucky that his death was faked and then Bucky becomes the new Captain America in the post-credits scene --Aerospherology (talk) 14:32, March 2, 2016 (UTC) There is no source for this information Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 16:00, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Today is April 12, the day the film airs at the Dolby Theater, we should add some information we saw at the theater and saw it like we showed what happened in Avengers: Age of Ultron on it's UK date, we should add some info before we do on it's UK date Larry1990 04:19, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :We typically wait until the US release. --Nurdboy42 (talk) 04:21, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::We've never held back for the US release date, no. The updates start rolling in with the general release date. Half of these MCU movies take about eight days to release in the States, and there is no reason to withhold publicly available information from the wiki for any length of time. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:22, April 12, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah, the Avengers: Age of Ultron page started getting updated around April 23 last year and the movie wasn't released in the US until May 1. Hufflepuffgirl28 (talk) 15:05, April 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::It actually took nine days to release in the States after the info was released.Larry1990 17:29, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Can anyone explain to me the Alfre Woodard role?, so she is not portraying the same character as in Luke Cage?, then are the netflix series in the same universe or what... this doesn't make any sense. Jorgito me lo pinto (talk) 14:44, April 30, 2016 (UTC) :She's not playing the same role as in the Netflix series. I believe she shot all her scenes for the film months before she was cast for Luke Cage. --Hulkophile (talk) 04:38, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Avengers As brought up in their talk page, when did the Avengers disband? I had more the sense that Black Widow, War Machine, and Vision left; Ant-Man joined; and Hakweye rejoined.--MysteryScooby (talk) 11:53, May 9, 2016 (UTC) I got more the feeling the avengers disbanded and a new team, akin to the secret avengers, has formed in its place. But we will have to see what happens in future movies.Copeinator123 (talk) 19:02, May 8, 2016 (UTC) That's exactly the feeling I got.--MysteryScooby (talk) 20:33, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :That's why I put that they disbanded here. :--The Many-Angled One (talk) 03:46, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :I think we need to have an actual discussion whether or not Spider-Man, Ant-Man, and Black Panther were recruited as "Avengers". To me, it's the same as Quicksilver. They asked for this particular powered person's help in a battle, not an official recruitment (ESPECIALLY since the Avengers were split at the time of "recruitment"). See, none of them meet back up with the team after the airport fight. --Hulkophile (talk) 04:25, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::To me, they were never recruited. Black Panther only sided with Tony because Cap was protecting Bucky. No one asked him to be there, he was there because he wanted to avenge his father. Spidey and Ant-Man were only asked to help in that situation, but none of them were really recruited into anything before, during or after the airport battle (maybe only Ant-Man because Cap broke him and the others out of the Raft, but that's something for another movie to resolve). ::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 04:35, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::I found the prison break as a reunion of the Avengers..--MysteryScooby (talk) 22:16, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::That ending was left open-ended for the next movies to come I guess. They could've reformed the Avengers, as you said, or they could've each gone through their own paths afterwards. Like I said before, this is a question for another movie to answer (that's not how I wrote it, I know). ::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 05:34, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::I was wondering when this discussion was going to arise. The way I see it is that the Avengers are a team. There were six members of that team in The Avengers and then a shake up and a new six at the end of Avengers: Age of Ultron. Those members really haven't changed (as in now officially there are ten), although the team itself is not exactly in a position to be terribly active. The active team has for the moment diminished to just three, with another recuperating, while some of their other team mates are currently in self-imposed exile in Wakanda (Rogers and the escapees), or out of the immediate picture (Thor and Banner). I do not consider Ant-Man, Spider-Man, or Winter Soldier to be Avengers, as of the ending of Captain America: Civil War, as none of these characters have been inducted into "the team." In each case they have simply followed the leadership of one of the faction leaders from that team. -- WarBlade (talk) 07:28, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::By the end of Age of Ultron, the Avengers were only six. Banner/Hulk had abandoned the team and escaped to only God knows where, Thor returned to Asgard with no promise of a return and Hawkeye & Tony retired. The Avengers as we knew them ended there and the new team assembled. When Civil War starts, Stark doesn't enter the team again, he's there to try to convince his friends that following the Sokovia Accords is the best way to protect the world. And Hawkeye return only to help Cap, not to return to the team. It was never stated that the Raft prisoners were now hiding in Wakanda. Bucky is the only one there as he's being kept in hibernation there. Maybe Cap is there as well, but I doubt he would stay. Why would he leave Bucky under the protection of the Black Panther if he stayed? By the end of Civil War, we don't have Avengers anymore. ::::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 08:03, May 9, 2016 (UTC) :::::::I agree with WarBlade's comments and The Many-Angled One's comments of Stark and Hawkeye never re-entering the team. Also, yes it's never stated that the entirety of #TeamCap is hiding out in Wakanda, just Winter Soldier. I will say though that Vision, Stark, and War Machine are all still occupying Avengers HQ. Whether or not that means they're still active as government-sanctioned Avengers, I can't say for sure. --Hulkophile (talk) 08:14, May 9, 2016 (UTC) ::::::::Yeah, the status of both sides is left open-ended. We'll have to wait and see what happens next. I wonder where we might be given an answer about it... ::::::::--The Many-Angled One (talk) 08:21, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Miriam & Zemo Even though Miriam is based on Miriam Sharpe, her surname doesn't seem to be the same as her comic book counterpart, we cannot assume her surname is the same as it is in the comics. And Zemo mentioned his father, but he never said his name was Heinrich. MCU's Zemo is a completely different character, so we cannot assume things about him based on his comic book counterpart either. --The Many-Angled One (talk) 03:52, May 9, 2016 (UTC)